geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Knobbelboy
Knobbelboy (stylized as knobbelboy) is a popular and skilled Dutch player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is well-known for beating Extreme Demons such as Athanatos and Bloodbath and as the sole verifier of Bloodlusthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw&t=252s and Artificial Ideology.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA He is also a well-accomplished creator, being the creator of God Eater and The Furious as well as part of several mega-collaborations such as Subterranean Animismhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmU0AOpGV7Q and Fusion Z.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmVjHiRd6o History Career Start Knobbelboy started his Geometry Dash career as a creator instead of a skilled player. He first joined YouTube on October 29, 2013, but he didn't upload any videos until December 23, 2014, when he uploaded a video of his first official Geometry Dash level, Dark Rainbow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOgyYPniif8 Even though the decorations were a bit messy and the gameplay wasn't that special overall, Knobbelboy's creating skills improved later on. He then later beat some random levels and created another level - Knock Knock.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMQJsdoP15Y&t=5s However, Knobbelboy wasn't very well known in Update 1.9 and he continued to beat random levels and create levels that gained some attention but not enough to be rated. Over the next few months, Knobbelboy got better at this game and was good enough to beat most Easy Demons, such as Speed Racerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKuZZ-Xl1Cs and Buck Force.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEGObPA73Dg However, in April 2015, Knobbelboy officially quit Geometry Dash due to YouTube not working out well for him from bad internet, which caused him to leave the community for a little while. However, the quitting didn't last for a while, as nine days later, Knobbelboy came back and beat random levels once again, continuing his creating career.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFrEjxA87EM On April 12, 2015, Knobbelboy created his third level - NeverEnding, which he considered his best level so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi-eiuCC3ck Two days later, he created another level - Rainbow Aura. It was a 1.9 level similar to Dark Rainbow that used the song Fire Aura, from the Impossible Game franchise. Shortly afterward, Knobbelboy reached 150 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx67AcxM1tA&t=28s For the next month or so, Knobbelboy just beat random levels and uploaded them, until May 24, 2015, whereas he created his first Nine Circles level - Bullseye. He became friends with Geomania and reached 200 subscribers at that time as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwxOI2LqDXY Growing in Popularity On June 18, 2015, Knobbelboy beat his first major demon - Nine Circles by Zobros.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yRpRqKS1WU&t=8s Two weeks later on July 2, Knobbelboy then beat Windy Landscape, showing his skills as a Geometry Dash player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UooIVrjSWFE Knobbelboy continued to create and beat random levels - as he was working on a new level at that time - Crystal Field.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=manGgtrKsNM&t=2s On July 22, 2015, he released a preview of Crystal Field and eight days later, he finished Crystal Field, which contained 34,000 objects total. It also became his first rated level, which was rated Harder 7 Stars and featured. Even though he wasn't as well known as the other creators in 1.9 back then, this was still a noteworthy achievement - his first creator points. On August 30, 2015, Knobbelboy reached 1,000 subscribers and created Crying Souls, the first Nine Circles level to feature moving objects prior to two weeks after Knobbelboy reached 1,000 subscribers and prior to the release of Update 2.0. Crying Souls also became Knobbelboy's first level that was rated demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PIYAjunOds&t=34s On December 4, 2015, Knobbelboy completed Supersonic, a difficult and popular 1.9 mega-collaboration by ZenthicAlpha and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjUlsHA9GrQ&t=124s Even though this took him 17,000 attempts to complete, which was more than nearly any other notable player at that time, this was still a worthwhile achievement as 1 month later, Knobbelboy had beaten Fairydust by SuperPizzaLuigi in over 4,000 attempts, which showed that he was growing as a skilled player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VQoOMsyJWY&t=11s On February 22, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Theory of XoaNoN by Dorami, which was considered an Insane Demon at the time Knobbelboy played it. Even though it's rated a Hard Demon now, this was still quite a difficult level and had taken Knobbelboy over 5,000 attempts to complete.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2Zuk_jUalk&t=147s On February 25, 2016, Dark Rainbow Rebirth, a remake of Dark Rainbow with over 80,000 objects, was verified by RLOL. This showed Knobbelboy's ability to create levels with high-detail effects with lots of objects. Dark Rainbow Rebirth was also the first rated level to have over 80,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD7_HukKAXw On April 22, 2016, Knobbelboy released a preview of a level called The Furious, which featured the song "DuoCore - The Furious". It seemed to be a demon from the preview and featured some fast-paced gameplay and object-heavy designs. 12 days later on May 6, 2016, Knobbelboy officially released The Furious and verified it himself after about 1,500 attempts. This level got positive feedback and was also the first time Knobbelboy verified a demon level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfEt6A_ofeM&t=271s Evolving as a Skilled Player Knobbelboy continued to grow as a player as on May 27, 2016, Knobbelboy beat his first extreme demon - The Hell Factory. This achievement took him over 24,000 attempts as his official 100th demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ztlqX3wSw&t=320s 3 months later on June 14, 2016, Knobbelboy completed another extreme demon - Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_vswVcnvY&t=17s Knobbelboy then beat New Cataclysm 8 days later on June 22, 2016. However, Knobbelboy noted that he beat the New Cataclysm a few days before he beat the old version but he didn't record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEHw7A6bl5c On June 29, 2016, Knobbelboy entered Viprin's CC7 Contest for a part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q20MpdThfsY Unfortunately, he did not win (as AbstractDark won instead)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 but he completed another extreme demon - Bloodbath. On July 16, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Bloodbath - the hardest demon at that time as Sakupen Hell and Artificial Ascent wasn't released at that time. This achievement had taken Knobbelboy over 30,000 attempts and after this, Knobbelboy became recognized as one of the best players in Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IapCZtxIpxk&t=374s For the rest of 2016, Knobbelboy didn't beat many more Extreme Demons and mainly worked on upcoming projects. One of the most anticipated projects was Bloodlust, the legendary remake of Bloodbath created by Manix648 and more. Due to the overwhelming request, Knobbelboy released his first progress video - 65-92%. Even though this wasn't much, this showed that Knobbelboy was practicing occasionally.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvbYps-8Eso&t=4s Another project Knobbelboy was participating in was Fusion Z, another Manix648 mega-collaboration. Knobbelboy showcased his part on October 11, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmVjHiRd6o On November 6, 2016, Knobbelboy started making progress on another Extreme Demon - Athanatos by Exenity. He achieved a record of 58%, small but quick progress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb6TmY2FYPI One month later on December 17, 2016, just before the release of Update 2.1, Knobbelboy showcased his part for Subterranean Animism, a mega-collaboration hosted by EricVanWilderman. On January 3, 2017, Knobbelboy verified a highly anticipated Extreme Demon by Team N2 - Artificial Ideology. It had taken him about 14,000 attempts to verify this level, and Knobbelboy continued to get more popular thanks to his achievements and creating skills.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA Almost two months later on March 2, 2017, Knobbelboy started practicing Bloodlust actively frequently on stream, getting a record of 68% and making it to the extension.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGV6jZoya6E However, the next day, Knobbelboy got "sidetracked" again, releasing his first preview of God Eater, a very object-heavy level estimated to have over 400,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 Even though this video didn't receive much popularity, the second preview blew up around the community and earned the level the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Level", receiving 100,000 views within a month and eventually reaching over 500,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY A month later on April 25, 2017, Knobbelboy made massive progress on Bloodlust and started actively practicing it again, getting a massive run of 18-85%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIn-Emw2GoI A week and a half later on June 6, 2016, Knobbelboy made another massive breakthrough on Bloodlust - 76%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVkw_IicBo However, three days later on June 9, 2016, Knobbelboy achieved the worst fail in Geometry Dash History - Bloodlust 98%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo This fail demotivated Knobbelboy to keep playing Bloodlust, causing him to take a break for quite a while. There wasn't any activity from him until a month and a half later. Starting New Projects On July 28, 2017, Knobbelboy released a preview of an upcoming XL level called Project NepNep that was set to be an Insane/Extreme Demon. Even though as of now, there are no signs of any farther progress on it, Knobbelboy has not confirmed the mega-collaboration dead yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mZDfBQAExQ However, after the preview of the project, Knobbelboy became inactive again for three months, but he returned to help Riot and several other players gather evidence about NoctaFly's hacking scandal. Eventually, NoctaFly came clean and Riot uploaded a video of his confession, while big players like Sunix and ToshDeluxe spread the news, along with Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Tg7GeaVF4 During the last few months of 2017, Knobbelboy mainly uploaded previews/progress videos of his upcoming projects, following his claim of the ownership of Fusion Z. He even released a Speedbuild video of a pixel Devourer of Gods in Geometry Dash based off the Calamity Mod in Terraria.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3VI7Wr0FU He had also released a preview of an Extreme Demon collaboration called Ragnarok,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJaBn8auHEE a Creator Contest for Fusion Z,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvz9ZioKOWg and a third preview of God Eater (which had to be rushed out due to another leak and DollarC.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA&t=29s On December 29, 2017, Knobbelboy came back from Winter Break and continued to work on God Eater. He uploaded the third preview of God Eater - revealing the full gameplay and layout and even more of the decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA&t=29s Three days later during the beginning of 2018, Knobbelboy also revealed the results of the Fusion Z Creator Contest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kvmIbnj6Lk&t=23s Two weeks later on January 20, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded his second Speedbuild video for God Eater, showcasing an art model of the two Great Titans Bionis and Mechonis from the Xenoblade franchise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fha1y8m1oE As of January 23, 2018, Knobbelboy continued to mainly work on building projects and made a layout for RedHuseey prior to his upcoming first level, Chaos Wing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgvoZfE7kzI Knobbelboy then released a layout preview of another upcoming level called CounterAttack, which he noted will be his main project after God Eater.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT7TnGHIwsY Aftermath of Bloodlust A month later after releasing his video of CounterAttack, Knobbelboy finally verified the legendary level - Bloodlust. After 1,000 hours of playtime and over 100,000 attempts, this will likely remain as Knobbelboy's greatest achievement, if not one of his greatest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw&t=252s After this achievement, Knobbelboy got more and more fans, drawing closer to 100,000 subscribers. However, the Bloodlust situation has gotten slightly out of hand, as several pro players like Skullo and EndLevel started leading a calling to lower Bloodlust below Plasma Pulse Finale, which quickly split into two hostile groups who constantly attack and bully each other with drug accusations for about two weeks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqkPR5ROCKM A few days after the verification of Bloodlust, on February 26, 2018, Knobbelboy released a full preview of Singularity, an upcoming purple-themed Extreme Demon collaboration by Bianox and Eclipsed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3crWmnwEYxs After verifying Bloodlust, Knobbelboy became motivated to continue playing Geometry Dash and work on projects. On March 30, 2018, Knobbelboy released a progress video of Photovoltaic II, an upcoming sequel to the original level Photovoltaic, a 2.0 mega-collaboration by Mazl and more. His first progress video was a record of 55%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzJqXJQ-xYg Later, he released a full preview on April 4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP7fKO-tBjo On April 8, Knobbelboy made some progress on Singularity, getting a record of 34% and a massive run of 46-100%. It was clear that Knobbelboy would verify this challenging level soon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDCYiurKMN4 A week later on April 14, 2018, Knobbelboy released the final preview of God Eater. In the video description, he said that this incredible level would be finally finished in a few months.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjvTd_OMoS4 On April 23, 2018, Knobbelboy released a full preview of Orochi, a nearly impossible three-minute long Extreme Demon created by Platnuu, with the extension by Knobbelboy himself. In the video description, he noted that he is now the official owner of the level and would be verifying this after he is done with most of his main projects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61xc3uK1J1E&t=148s The next day on April 24, 2018, Knobbelboy achieved a breathtaking record of 81% on Singularity - achieved through ~10,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrMxzgrzSGk On May 3, 2018, Knobbelboy reached 100,000 subscribers, making him the second Dutch player to accomplish this (the first one being ToshDeluxe). On top of that, he did a face reveal as a 100,000 Subscriber Special, which he promised quite a while ago.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHEHTM6E0wM On May 29, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded a layout of Cataclysm II, a fanmade sequel to Cataclysm with similar gameplay but extreme buffs. It was soon officially confirmed as a new level, but it received some hate for resembling a "generic" level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkNcsuplN_E On May 31, 2018, Knobbelboy announced that he and six other well-known creators would do a level request stream on Twitch on the same day to celebrate the "mod wave" on May 21, 2017, when Knobbeleboy himself and 14 other players became a moderator.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxsPyiCW4Z8 Three days later on June 3, 2018, Knobbelboy released the second preview of Ragnarok, showing that the project wasn't dead or canceled.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kH2aZlODh4&t=55s On June 8, 2018, Knobbelboy released a layout of his part in Night Rider, the highly anticipated mega-collaboration hosted by AncientAnubis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9WYTDlQ1fI On June 20, 2018, Knobbelboy released a preview of the fully decorated God Eater, a project he worked on for 400-500 hours. It had 300,000 objects, 550 groups, and 550 color channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBdB_gB5OW0&t=3s He started verifying it, but kept crashing at 9% due to a bug and thus had to quit and make the level die without little to no fanfare since. A week later, he released an updated layout for Project NepNep, which fixes many problems with the level including no quadruple speed and will most likely go onto the Extended List.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBU05ta8RZQ&t=69s He says he lost his copy of the layout and had to start a new layout, and gave Chara (Segami on YouTube) permission to verify. On July 4, 2018, Knobbelboy got 96% on Singularity, however not raging as he did to Bloodlust at 98% and deciding to finish it sooner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q20oJYeS6ys On July 25, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded a new video showcasing part of the layout of a new Fusion Z remake he did using the Creator Contest winners and his own gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRaAt_iLaek Then, on August 11, 2018, Knobbelboy finally verified Singularity, a month after he got 96%, unlike the half-year it took him to verify Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhaq7XBRrZQ Starting from September 12, 2018, Knobbelboy began streaming progress on God Eater, getting 35% as his first notable progress on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLSEmdbXNDY However, he didn't make much progress on the latter for a month, saying the level was much harder than he expected. So Knobbelboy showcased another highly anticipated project - Edge of the Blade, another upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration co-hosted by Sean and Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=armMUCexMqk&t=31s Three days later, he achieved more progress on God Eater with a record of 51%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZhy9uhes9k One month later, he achieved another breakthrough of 76%, claiming he should be able to verify the level by December.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjo6llHSSBw On November 24, 2018, Knobbelboy announced his official Discord Sever where Knobbelboy fans could just chat around along with Knobbelboy and RedHuseey. (However, this sever existed before this video. Knobbelboy just made another announcement video)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hXUFD77fxo On January 6, 2019, Knobbelboy verified God Eater after two years in the works.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9r5Upnq8eI&t=131s About three weeks later, Knobbelboy released the third and what appears to be the final preview of Ragnarok, showcasing the completed gameplay and decoration. In the video description, he revealed that it took three years to build and that it will aim to be harder than Yatagarasu. He also stated that Zephal will be set to verify it, with Technical49 as the backup verifier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-5w63B_JaA On March 2, 2019, Knobbelboy began streaming progress on Ouroboros and got a record of 29%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds8-bxnbyUo As of this writing, there has been no recent activity from Knobbelboy. Conflicts * NoctaFly Hacking Drama - When NoctaFly, now known as Noctalium, was exposed or hacking several of his major achievements, Knobbelboy got involved with Riot and several other notable players teamed up to gather evidence for him hacking. * Fusion Z Drama - When Manix648 quit Geometry Dash, he took Fusion Z with him and cancelled the level.76 However, Knobbelboy went against his wishes to let the level die by claiming ownership of the level and giving it to Geomania to verify instead. All parties are criticized, and in the end, Manix648 and Knobbelboy came to an agreement; many players’ parts would be deleted and unknown players would replace them. * 'Crazen Vs. Knobbelboy Drama -' When Crazen attempted to steal Bloodlust as its unofficial new verifier, Knobbelboy and his fans lashed back at him and eventually, Crazen apologized and dropped Bloodlust. Knobbelboy then went back onto the level and quickly verified it. Levels Unrated Levels * Before Midnight - Knobbelboy's first collaboration, between Dashfire and him. It is a fairly easy level with decent decoration. * Bullseye - Knobbelboy's first Nine Circles level, Insane-ish in terms of difficulty. It has recently given more popularity. * Dark Rainbow - His first level ever created. It is an Easy-demon-ish 1.9 level with rainbow effects. * HopeLess - Knobbelboy's second best 1.9 Level according to himself, demon-ish in terms of difficulty. * Knock Knock - A simple 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, featuring basic gameplay and 1.9 triggers. * NeverEnding - Another 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, his best level so far (up to Dark Rainbow and Knock Knock) according to him. * Rainbow Aura - A 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, using high-quality effects using only color triggers. Also his entry for Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * The End of Time - A fairly difficult level by Knobbelboy, made with Kg583. * The Blade - Knobbelboy's old part for the Extreme Demon Blade of Justice by Manix648 and LazerBlitz. Harder Levels * Crystal Field (featured) - Knobbelboy's best 1.9 level and his first rated level, using various rainbow effects with over 34,000 objects. Demon Levels Hard Demons * Crying Souls (featured) - Knobbelboy's first 2.0 level, also a well-known Nine Circles Level, currently rated a Hard Demon. * The Furious (featured) - Knobbelboy's final 2.0 level, based off the franchise The Fast and the Furious. Insane Demons * Dark RainBow Rebirth (featured) - Knobbelboy's second hardest level, using advanced rainbow effects as a remake of his first level, Dark Rainbow. It is very object-heavy, with over 80,000 objects. Extreme Demons * BloodLust (epic) - Knobbelboy's most popular and legendary level. It is a rebirth of Bloodbath by Manix648 and others and verified by Knobbelboy himself after over 120,000 attempts. * God Eater (epic) - Currently Knobbelboy's best solo level. It is well known for its incredible object-consuming art and decoration. Upcoming Levels * Armageddon (formerly known as Cataclysm II) - A remake of Cataclysm with similar gameplay but with extreme buffs. The decorators are unknown and it is set to be verified by Flo453. * Counter Attack - An upcoming extreme demon by Knobbelboy. Currently shown as a layout, unknown when it is going to be finished. * Fusion Z - A 2.0/2.1 mega-collaboration hosted by Manix648 as the sequel to Fusion II. It was picked up by Knobbelboy after Manix648 officially quit Geometry Dash and left the project dead. He gave the task of verifying the level to Geomania. * Ouroboros * Project NepNep - A 7.5-minute mega-collaboration featuring fast-paced gameplay similar to a Travel level. It is set to be an Insane/Extreme Demon. * Ragnarok - A mega-collaboration hosted by Knobbelboy-based off the term "Ragnarok" in Norse mythology, which is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major gods. * Singularity - An extreme demon collaboration between Eclipsed and Bianox. It was verified by Knobbelboy. * TechNova - An upcoming demon by Knobbelboy and Geomania started in Update 2.0. However, it is currently unfinished and presumably dead. * Orochi - A upcoming extreme demon collaboration originally created by Platnuu and more. It was picked up by Knobbelboy because Platnuu wanted "nothing to do with this level anymore". Now, Knobbelboy has added an extension to it and is set to be his next huge verification project after Bloodlust and God Eater. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Armageddon - A remake of Aftermath by Knobbelboy, Exenity, and other creators. It was confirmed dead due to Knobbelboy losing data. * Project Excalibur - An upcoming level by Knobbelboy started in Update 2.0. However, it was confirmed dead by Knobbelboy and replaced with The Furious. Trivia * On September 4, 2016, he uploaded a teaser video of Bloodlust. *He is friends with Geomania, who verified Knobbelboy's Nine Circles level Crying Souls. Geomania was also chosen by Knobbelboy to verify Fusion Z. **Crying Souls quickly gained fame as it was the first Nine Circles remake to utilize moving objects extensively. *He crashed at 98% once and 97% three times on Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXFNdXLToAE **He crashed at 98% on June 2017, 8 months before he beat the level. ** After almost a year of waiting, he started verifying God Eater. *He verified the TeamN2 level, Artificial Ideology. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Game Moderators Category:Players